


Five Times Mila met Spider-Man and Peter Parker

by Vanillamaa



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Slight Cursing, Timeline? Never heard of her, We can just pretend Infinity War won’t happen I guess, and a sprinkle of group chats here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillamaa/pseuds/Vanillamaa
Summary: .... and the one time she met both.





	1. Spider-Man

1  
The first time Mila met Spider-Man they had been chasing the same criminal. 

She was dressed in her Fire Maven suit and had been chasing a man who had been going on a murder spree in Manhattan with some kind of alien weapon, and she managed to catch one of the buyers to find out where they’re selling it. Turns out, they moved operations to Queens recently and that’s where she’ll catch him and the whole operation.

But it also seems Spider-Man had a run in with him too and was trying to apprehend him.

Mila touched down on the rooftop of a building and pulled up a holographic map of Queens from her wrist, the blinking dot indicating her location. “Look for optimal routes to my destination.” The HUD in her mask began going through streets and avenues before sending the information to her map. Queens definitely wasn’t her area, she operates in Manhattan, but if she wanted to catch this guy she’d have to go out of her comfort zone a bit. 

“Woah, hey, that’s a pretty cool map! Where’d you get that?”

She swiped away her map before spinning on her heel, a fire ball appearing in her palm and aimed at the surprise visitor, who stumbled back in surprise. “Woah! Hey, hey hey!”

Mila extinguished her fire and lowered her arm at the sight at the spider themed vigilante. She’s certainly heard about him and should’ve known she would have ran into him in Queens. He couldn’t see it, but she narrowed her eyes. “You should know better than to sneak up on someone.” 

Spider-Man laughed sheepishly. “Right sorry, my bad.” Then the whites of his eyes widened and his voice rose slightly in pitch. “Wow! Wait, you–you’re–you’re Fire Maven! Wow! Your powers are like super cool! Like you just summon fire and go all whoosh and wow!”

Mila’s lips twitched into a smile under her mask as the hero fanboyed, his voice steadily rising in pitch. He finally cleared his throat, awkwardly deciding what to do with his arms before crossing them. “So, wha-what are you doing in Queens? Isn’t Manhattan where you work?”

“Usually yeah, but I’ve been chasing this guy down for a while. He’s been all over the news recently, they’ve named him Phantom.” She explained and Spider-Man cocked his head to the side. 

“Isn’t he the guy that’s been terrorizing civilians? Like, sideburns and caterpillar brows?” At her nod he snapped his fingers in recognition. “Yeah! I had a run in with that guy! He was a pain to fight. He had this weird weapon that kept letting him dodge my hits, like, they just went through him!” 

Mila nodded. “Hence why people call him Phantom. His weapon somehow allows him to turn intangible to avoid hits. It looks like some kind of alien weapon, certainly not made on Earth.” 

“Hey! Maybe we can team up to catch him!” Spider-Man said, bouncing on his feet. “Yeah, Spider-Man and Fire Maven, It’ll be an awesome team up!” 

“I don’t know,” Mila said, unsure. Spider-Man visibly deflated. 

“Come on, please? I can totally handle it!” He insisted and she bit her lip, thinking. She’s never really worked on a mission with anyone, she’s always gone solo. But if Mila is going to sellers location, where there’s probably a ton of weapons, she’s probably gonna need the help.

“Well, alright,” she sighed and he cheered. “But let me tell you what you’re going into. I don’t want you going into a fight with no information, okay?”

Not like her. 

Spider-Man ‘ohhed’ as a holographic screen appeared above her wrist from her wrist guard. “Phantom’s real name is Edward Teach. Before he got his weapon he did petty crimes like stealing purses from old ladies and convenient store robberies, stuff like that.“ 

“But after he got that fancy weapon he started doing the really messed up stuff, right?” Spider-Man asked and she nodded. 

“Exactly. But I did a little digging and found out someone approached him to test it.” Mila continued. “Recently, Teach robbed a bank stealing at least 10K, but I checked later and found he funneled seven thousand into some obscure bank account.” 

“Wait, how did you get all this information?” Spider-Man asked.

“I’ve been tracking this guy since his first attack did some hacking here and there. What?” She added, seeing the wide whites of his mask. “You think I got all this information by asking nicely?” 

She swiped up, bringing up the map again. “I looked into that and found out they had a bunch of people sending them money, most likely other testers. So I tracked the nearest one of them down and persuaded them to tell me where they’re getting the weapons.” 

“I hope your interrogations go better than mine,” Spider-Man grumbles slightly, obviously remembering one said interrogation by how the whites of his eyes narrowed.

“A little intimidation and threats upon their lives works wonders,” Mila said, mild. “Now, he told me that they approach criminals and ask them to test their weapons, and once they do that they can buy more by some black market auction. They move their locations around to avoid detection, but I managed to get him to tell me where the next one is being held. It’s gonna be in some abandoned warehouse in the outskirts in Queens.” 

“So we take down the auction, we take down the selling of the weapons!” Spider-Man said and she nodded. 

“Right. Come on Spidey, we’ve got some bad guys to take down.” She said, easily rising into the air, barely catching his whispered comment of awe with her enhanced hearing. 

“She’s so cool.”

Spider-Man was endearing. He would ask her questions about her suit and her powers as he swung alongside her. She was impressed when she heard that he makes his own webbing, Spider-Man is about the same age as her so hearing that is super impressive. Soon, they reached the supposed location of the auction, a rotting old warehouse. She landed softly on the roof, taking a quick moment to stabilize herself before crouching as Spider-Man landed next to her. 

They moved slowly across the roof to a skylight window and peered in. There were quite a bit of people, all thuggish and sneaky looking crowded around a makeshift stage. 

“Hey, so how do you see out of your mask?” Spider-Man asked curiously. “Is it some kind of see through mesh fabric? But it looks pretty solid so...”

“It has a screen that lets me see. Now hush,” Mila said and despite wanting to ask more questions, he kept his focus. She could respect that. He tapped her shoulder and pointed. 

“I think that’s our guy, right?” He asked. In the crowd there was a brown haired man with wicked caterpillar brows and a nasty burn on his cheek that made her grin smugly. She’d given him that nasty burn. Serves him right for throwing her off a bridge. 

“Okay, we’re not going to let these guys organize themselves. So we’re going to block off the exits and destroy their weapons, okay?” She said and he nodded. 

“I can web up the doors and the criminals. But how will we communicate?” He asked. She pressed a small button on her left wrist guard and a small compartment opened and she plucked out one of the communication devices. 

“Put it in your ear, it’s a comm device. I don’t use them often since I usually work alone.” Mila said. “Be as quiet as you can, alright?” 

“Got it!” He nodded after he secured his comm device. Mila punched in a sequence on the screen of her right wrist guard, activating the camouflage of her suit and her partner gasped in amazement.

“That’s some really advanced camo,” he said. She gripped the edges of the skylight window and pulled it open and nodding for him to enter before following him. Spider-Man quickly crawled against the ceiling before webbing the front entrance while she creeped along the wall, towards the crate of weapons stacked a little ways towards the stage. 

The sudden hush had her tensing. She looked up, and was relieved to see her partner watching from one of the support beams. A tall, elegant woman made her way onto the stage. Brown hair fell down her back in smooth waves accompanied with sharp blue eyes and a suit that hugged her in all the right places. The crowd whistled and she smiled charmingly. 

She must be the ring leader then. She looked out of place in such a rotting building. Mila crept closer and stopped behind the crates as the woman began to speak in a smooth voice. 

“Thank you to all of our participants that so kindly tested our weapons for us. It is thanks to you all that we can make and sell these weapons to others!” She said and the crowd cheered. 

in between in her hands she created a flame, molding and shaping it to her will and giving it the power it needs. Quietly, she spoke. “Be prepared. In three, two... now!” 

She slammed her hands down and her fire exploded in front of her, consuming the weapons crate and surprising the crowd as she contained the explosion. Cries of alarm rose into the air as Spider-Man jumped into the action, quickly subduing as many people as he can. The warehouse shook dangerously, groaning under the sudden explosion. Mila deactivated her camouflage before jumping into the fray. 

The woman looked disgruntled at most before spinning to escape, only to be stopped by a beam of fire from Mila’s hand. 

“Listen, I’d hate to ruin that really nice suit, but I can’t really let you escape,” Mila said. “How about you cooperate?”

“You seem like a smart girl, right? You shoulder know that some of us don’t go down easy.” She said and Mila shrugged. 

“You’re right, so I think I’ll just let my companion handle you. Right, Spidey?” She said. Spider-Man flipped into view, shooting his webs and encasing her legs and torso before pulling on the strings and sending her falling. 

“Yeah!” Spider-Man cheered.

A sudden shout caught her attention and she deftly dodged out of the way as the Phantom came at her with a dagger. She grabbed his wrist, twisting it and knocking the weapon out of his hand. Mila then made a grab for the alien weapon on his wrist, elbowing him in the face at the same time, before ripping it straight off his wrist. The weapon bended like putty in her crushing grip. 

The battle was over soon enough and she and Spider-Man watched from the roof as police carted away the criminals, the spider hero talking a mile a minute. 

“–And then I totally stuck this guy to the ceiling and I totally catches him in my web! And then you with the explosion I-It was so cool! Aw man, I can’t wait to tell Mr. Stark!” He gushed, waving his hands in excitement. 

Mila rolled her eyes fondly. Spider-Man is something different than she’s used too, but it’s not exactly bad. The childish excitement and fanboying is endearing and honestly is rather refreshing. She stretched her arms up and above her head and patted the hero on the shoulder.

“Nice job, Spidey. Really, thanks for the help. You’re pretty cool,” She said and he practically starts vibrating with excitement.

“Thanks! You were pretty cool too! We should team up again sometime!” He said. 

“Maybe we will. We’re not faraway from each other, we’re bound to run into each other at some point.” She said. “Besides, I want to know how you made your webs.” 

He laughed. “Sorry, but I think that’s a trade secret.” 

“Fair enough.” Mila said, feet lifting off the roof. “I’ll see you around, then?” 

“Totally!”

She waved before flying away. Spider-Man was really cool and she wouldn’t mind teaming up with him soon. A few minutes later she touched down in an alley way and after making sure nobody was around, dropped the hood of her suit, her mask vanishing as she did and the rest of her suit vanishing and returning to its holding unit in her right wrist guard. 

Mila stepped out of the alley, now in her civilian clothes, as she walked past the crowds of people on the sidewalk before climbing up the steps to a three-story townhouse with circular window on it and unlocking the door. 

“I’m home!” She called before closing the door to the sanctum on 177A Bleecker Street.


	2. Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter enters the picture and Mila gets suspicious

2  
The school bus came to a screeching halt outside the hotel where they were holding the Academic Decathlon for the year.

“Alright West Bridge make sure you’re on good behavior. We don’t want an incident like last year,” their teacher, Mr. Grey said, shooting one of Mila’s teammates a look and her team chuckled as the boy grumbled. “Off the bus lets go.” 

Mila shouldered her bag and smoothed down her uniform and followed her teammates into the lobby of the hotel. Mr. Grey went to check them in and the team captain, Emilio, turned to them. 

“Okay guys, If we want to make it to nationals we have to be on top of our game. Midtown Tech is one of the best and I refuse to lose to them for the third time in a row, okay?” He said. “So, get situated in your rooms and then meet in the auditorium to review, alright?” 

“Can we get drinks first? I feel like I can’t function without a cup of coffee,” Alison said, yawning and the rest of them muttered their agreements. Emilio rolled his eyes.

“Fine, get situated, get a drink if you want, then meet in the auditorium. Clear? Good! Mila, since this is your first time participating try not to freeze, okay?” He said and she nodded.

“I won’t, don’t worry.” And she definitely won’t. She’s done harder things than answering questions in front of a crowd. When they got their room keys, she followed Alison up to their shared room and placed their bags on their beds. Well, Mila did. Alison just chucked hers onto it with abandon. Mila suppressed a yawn. Her patrol ended rather early, but it isn’t the source of her grogginess. She had stayed up for a few hours unable to sleep, a cup of coffee sounds like a good idea. 

“Mila, lets go find the nearest coffee shop. I probably won’t be able to function without it,” Alison said and she snorts.

“That makes both of us.” Mila said, following her. 

The food court was a lounge area with tables and comfy looking chairs filled with people on vacation or the occasional students from other schools here to compete in the academic decathlon. Surrounding them were a variety of food marts for the people staying at the hotel. Alison made a beeline for the Starbucks and Mila followed at a slower pace and they took their place in line. 

“D’you want me to pay for you? Or do you have enough?” Alison asked, already pulling out her credit card. 

“I have enough for a cup of coffee, so I’m good.” She said, patting the pocket of her dark blue blazer and Alison nodded. Stephen and her had managed to scrounged up some money for her to buy some food or drinks, although Mila had made a sandwich for whenever she felt like eating. Apparently despite being the Sorcerer Supreme doesn’t pay much. Who would’ve thought. 

Mila went first and simply ordered a white chocolate mocha and stepped aside for Alison. A few moments later she eyed the cup Alison drank with contentment as they made their way through the food court. 

“Straight up black, Alison? Absolutely barbaric,” Mila teased and Alison sniffed.

“Fight me, Mila.” She retorted and Mila snorted, pulling out her phone to shoot Stephen a quick text. 

Made it to Maryland without dying. Hope the Sanctum is in one piece and you haven’t accidentally released some mystical monster.

Before Mila could pocket her phone she bumped into someone, sending her stumbling back and spilling her coffee all over her front. The other person gasped in horror and spun around to face her. The coffee soaked into her blazer and she could feel the horror rolling off the boy in front of her. 

“Ohmygod I’m so sorry! I-I wasn’t looking where I was going!” The boy said, stumbling over his words in his haste to apologize. The boy had light brown parted hair and wide brown doe eyes and wearing a yellow jacket with the logo of Midtown on the breast. She didn’t need her empath abilities to tell her how embarrassed the boy must have felt. She shot him a strained smile, trying to reassure him slightly. 

“It’s alright. It was only my blazer,” she said, handing Alison her now empty cup and shrugging of her blazer and grimacing as drops of her drink dipped down onto the floor. Alison winced.

“Oof, don’t know how you’re gonna wash that out.” She said. “You’re gonna have to wait until we get back to New York.” 

“I’m so sorry, seriously. Here let me buy you another drink,” the boy offered. Mila shook her head.

“It’s fine, it was an accident. We should’ve been more observant of our surroundings.” She said, feeling the boy’s guilt. 

“But your blazer—”

“Can be washed.” With a lot of detergent. “Really, it’s fine. It’s not the end of the world.” 

The boy still looked and felt guilty with a dash of hesitance, but nonetheless nodded. Alison nudged her side. 

“We gotta meet the rest of the team. Harrison just texted me, he says Emilio is getting all fidgety,” she says and Mila nods. 

“We gotta go, but uh, sorry for bumping into you,” Mila says and the boy shakes his head, a sheepish grin on his face. 

“Yeah, course! Sorry for spilling coffee on you, again, I’m sorry.” He says and Mila smiles slightly before following Alison out. When they meet up with their team Emilio raises a brow at them. 

“What took you two so long?” He asked and Mila hung her soaked blazer of the back of her chair. 

“There was a small accident.” She said simply and Emilio sighed. 

“Well, you’re here now, let’s begin.” He pulled out his flash cards from his pants pocket and reading the first one. Who introduced the theory of punctuated equilibrium?” 

Later that night in their room, Mila swiped some chips from Alison as they watched some reality show on the tv in companionable silence. She groped around for her phone and frowned when she couldn’t find it. She took a quick glance around and saw it wasn’t on her bed or atop of any drawers and she knows for sure it isn’t in her bags. She felt the panic that only comes with losing your phone and groaned out loud when she realized. 

“I’m so stupid!” She groaned, startling Alison. “I must have dropped my phone when I bumped into that kid and spilled my coffee.” 

“Big oof,” Alison said. “I doubt it’s still where you left it, maybe someone picked it up and left it at the lost and found? We can ask the reciptionist.” 

Mila nodded and in their pajamas went down to the lobby to ask the receptionist. Unfortunately her phone wasn’t dropped off, if the receptionists apologetic face is anything to go off.

“This sucks,” Mila grumbled while Alison patted her shoulder. It’s just not her day today is it? 

“Hey, maybe that Midtown kid you ran into picked it up. We’re competing against them tomorrow, you can ask him about it after the competition.” She said. “Your phone is locked right? So they can’t get into it and I doubt he can hack into into a phone.”

“Yeah, I guess.” She always had her phone locked and just in case her phone would delete everything after ten failed passcode entires, it’s but a small comfort, but she supposed it’s better than nothing. Hopefully she’ll be able to catch him tomorrow after the competition to ask him. 

The day of the competition Mila felt a rush of nervousness and excitement as she stood outside the auditorium. She scanned the boxes trying to locate her phone as she patted down her jacket pockets to show that she didn’t have a phone on her before being ushered in. Stage lights shone down on the two tables and the podium as the eyes of the audience looked upon them. West Bridge and Midtown entered the stage and sat down and Mila wiped her clammy hands on her pleated skirt.

The competition was intense, but it’s nothing that she couldn’t handle when focused. The Midtown kid from yesterday was especially good, slamming down on the bell just as fast she did and Mila would be lying if she said she wasn’t impressed.

“Final question, whoever answers correctly will move on to nationals.” The speaker said. Mila could practically feel the tension and Emilio kept bouncing his leg next to her. “Who can define an Aggregate Supply Curve?” 

The answer popped into her head and she slammed down on the bell just a few seconds before the curly haired girl on the other team could. The speaker nodded to her. “West Bridge.” 

“An Aggregate Supply Curve is the graphical depiction of the relationship between the quantity of goods and services firms wish to supply and the price level.” She answered confidently. The speaker glanced down and her heart beat rapidly as she waited for the verdict. 

“That is... correct! Congratulations to West Bridge school of Science and Arts who are moving on to nationals!” 

Her team cheered along with the crowd and Mila beamed as her teammates surrounded her with hugs and praises while Emilio whooped and pumped his fist into the air. Harrison ruffled her hair and Alison hugged her tightly, squealing close into her ears and despite her enhanced hearing protesting and despite the flood of emotions she feels rolling off her teammates, she finds she doesn’t care much, to high on the elation and adrenaline of winning.

When they exited the auditorium Midtown came up to them, the curly haired girl sticking out her hand to Emilio. 

“Good job.” She said simply. “You guys were good.” 

Emilio shook her hand. “You too. Feels great snagging a win against Midtown.” 

The girls eyes narrows, but Mila can feel the playful attitude the girl is feeling as she banters with Emilio. The brown haired boy from yesterday approaches her, a bright smile on his face despite the mild disappointment he feels. 

“Hey, that was a good match. You were really good,” he says and Mila shoots him a smile.

“Hey thanks, you were pretty good too. Not many people can keep up with my bell pushing skills,” She jokes and the boy snorts before digging into his yellow jacket and pulling out her phone. “Oh! Thanks!” 

“Yeah, you dropped it yesterday after we crashed, sorry again by the way, and Ned,” he pointed a thumb to a chubby asian boy behind him, “suggested to try and catch you after the competition to return it.”

“Funny, that’s what Alison said.” Mila quirked a smile. 

“Oh! And I didn’t read any of your messages either! If you were wondering,” he added as an afterthought. “That’d be super intrusive and I figured you wouldn’t like people invading your privacy. N-not that anyone would like strangers invading their privacy, I just mean—”

Mila laughed and a red flush appeared on his cheeks when he realized he began to ramble. “S-sorry about that.” 

“It’s fine.” Their conversation lulled for a moment before he spoke again. 

“I’m Peter by the way. Parker. Peter Parker.” He said. 

“Mila, just Mila is fine.” She said as Peter pulled out his phone. 

“Hey so what do you say about hanging out with Me and Ned sometime? If you want to of course, I just figured since you seem pretty cool, but if you don’t that’s totally fine too—” Mila playfully rolled her eyes and plucked his phone out of his hands and entering her number in it before handing it back. Peter’s rambling was endearing and it reminds her of someone else.

“I’d love to hang out with you and Ned, give me a call sometimes.” Peter beamed and she felt his happiness envelop her. “Hey can I ask you something? Sorry if it’s kinda random, but I feel like I’ve heard you somewhere before? Have we meet somewhere before?” Because he really sounds familiar and there’s a nagging feeling in the back of her mind telling her that she definitely might have met him before. 

Mila tilted her head curiously when she felt panic emanate from him. It was fast and pulsing, as he began to stumble over his words. 

“R-really? I’m pretty sure we’ve never met before. Or maybe we have and I don’t remember.” Peter chuckles nervously as his panic continues to pulse and she narrows her eyes.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve heard your voice somewhere before. Are you sure—”

“Hey, dude! We’re going to catch some food, you coming?” Peter’s friend Ned calls and the relief on Peter’s face was obvious as he backed away. 

“Yeah, I’m coming! I’ll uh, I’ll see you around, Mila.” He said before scurrying away and Mila just barely catches his whispered words to his friend. “That was close. I think she might suspect something, I’ll have to be careful.” 

Her team began to lead her away, chattering, and Mila glances over her shoulder at the retreating Midtown team and at the seemingly normal Peter Parker. She’s sure she’s heard him somewhere before and whatever he’s hiding Mila will make sure to find out. He might be dangerous. She’s learned the hard way that someone is not what they seem to be on the surface. 

Mila smiled and tuned back to the conversation around her. Peter Parker is intresting, much more intresting than she thought. Suddenly everything seems a little more intresting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo a second chapter~~   
> any suggestions for improvement are appreciated and some kudos won’t hurt either ;)


	3. Spider-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mila has another run in with our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man

The sun was setting low over the city, casting an orange glow on the buildings and the people below.    
  
Mila shifted her school bag on her shoulders and tucked a strand of dark hair behind her hair as she made her way back to the sanctum after studying in the library. She managed to finish her homework in the library and made good progress on her Comp-sci project, which means she’ll have an extra head start on her patrol. After she changes out of her school uniform that is.    
  
She felt her phone buzz in her blazer and brought it out, glancing at the string of notifications on her screen.    
  
_ AP Lit  _ __  
_ Rolland: ya’ll do any of you remember the prompt we had to do for hw???  _ __  
__  
_ Jonathan: we had a prompt??? since when _ __  
__  
_ Melissa: since like 2 days ago  _ __  
__  
_ Jonathan: o shit. Ya’ll did any of y’all do it??? cause I didn’t  _ __  
__  
_ Victoria: don’t worry bout it. She isn’t checking notebooks till next friday  _ __  
__  
_ Melissa: yah so it’s fine  _ __  
__  
_ Rolland: ????  _ __  
_ Rolland: She’s checking notebooks tmr cause she wanted us to finish this weeks prompts before she left _ __  
__  
_ Melissa: shES WHAT _ __  
__  
_ Victoria: big oOF I’VE MIsSED A FEW PROMPTS  _ __  
__  
_ Jonathan: we’re all fuckin dead  _ __  
__  
_ Several people are typing...  _ __  
  
Mila snorted softly at her classmates panicking before typing out a response.   
  
_ Ariana: who even remembers all the prompts???  _ __  
__  
_ Mila: I’ve written all them down. If you all need them I can send pictures :)  _ __  
__  
_ Victoria: Mila you are an actual angel  _ __  
__  
_ Jonathan: she’s our savior excuse u  _ __  
  
She smiled as she began to send the pictures, skillfully avoiding bumping into people. As she walked past an alley, her enhanced hearing caught the sounds of whimpering. She paused, frowning and listened.    
  
_ “Please... just leave us alone...”  _ __  
  
There was a loud thud and a cry of terror followed by a whimper of fear. Mila frowned and pocketed her phone before speeding into the alley. No one is going to get hurt, not when she can do something about it. She rushed into the alley, pausing at the scene in front of her.    
  
A woman was pressed against the wall, body shielding the small boy behind her, her son she assumes, and in front of them a man on the ground with a swollen and bloodied face. A much larger man had his foot pressed against fallen mans face, a gun pointed down at him.    
  
“Please,” the woman sobbed. “Don’t hurt him... please... we don’t have anything... please...”   
  
“Shut up!” The man snapped. “Just give me the Information you have. If you won’t give it to me, I’ll blow his head off!”   
  
The gun clicked threateningly and the woman sobbed, clutching her son tighter and the man on the ground groaned, struggling to speak.    
  
“I told you... we don’t know anything. Now, just leave them alone!”    
  
A memory flashed in her mind. Fuzzy and muffled like TV static. Her muscles froze up as she remembered the fuzzy details, buried in her mind until just a year ago.    
  
Mila, much younger and smaller, her birth father in front of her, arms outstretched to protect her from the men that surrounded them. He pleaded with them, voice cracking in places, but refusing to stand down.    
  
“Please, just leave us alone!”   
  
And then, loud horrible sounds rang out, popping like fireworks, the man shaking backwards before collapsing, dead. The scientist with the golden tooth approaching her, hand outstretched to her, yanking her away, locking her up, the experiments...    
  
Mila inhaled sharply before she forced her muscles to move and dropped her bag on the ground. The light thud caught the muggers attention and he sneered at her.    
  
“What do you want? You don’t want to mess with me, kid. Get lost!”    
  
She breathed deeply, trying to calm her racing nerves. She’s fought people more dangerous than a thug. She looked him in the eye and spoke more calmly than she felt.    
  
“Afraid I can’t do that. You’re harassing an innocent family. Can’t let that go, you understand.”    
  
She took in the man’s blown pupils, wide with anger. His body was straight and rigid, finger hovering over the trigger and it was obvious the man wasn’t going to calm down no matter what she said. She’d hope she’d be able to resolve this without violence, but oh well.    
  
Mila brought out a hair tie, nonplused as the man pointed his gun at her as she tied her hair back in a low ponytail. “Now, how about you let the nice family go before I do something I’ll regret, hm?”   
  
“Shut the fuck up!” The man said and she sighed.    
  
“Oh well.” Fast as lightning, Mila was right up in front of the man and delivered a quick jab to his throat. The man gagged and she took the opportunity to twist his wrist, the gun clattering harmlessly against the ground where she kicked it away before pushing the man back.    
  
“You fucking bitch!” He snarled.    
  
“That’s a bit rude, isn’t it?” She asked rhetorically. The man winded up his fist and went to lunge at her, but she heard a thwpp before a clear string attached to the mans hand. “Huh?”   
  
“Hey buddy!” A horribly familiar voice said. “Didn’t your mom ever tell you that if you have nothing nice to say don’t say it at all?”   
  
In quick and fluid movements, Spider-Man apprehended the criminal by webbing him to the wall. “You can call the police, he won’t be able to leave for hours.”   
  
Spider-Man helped the beaten man up to his feet as his family rushed to him, sobbing in relief. The threat was apprehended and Mila gripped her wrist to stop her shaking hand and let out a deep breath.   
  
“Showed up in the nick of time,” Mila spoke and she rose her brows when the whites of his eyes widened and surprise and panic flared around him. He stuttered, nervously rubbing his neck.   
  
“O-oh well you know, I was just in the neighborhood you know. And my sensors picked up on it, so I figured I gotta help. Friendly neighborhood Spider-man and all that!” He chuckled nervously. That nervous stutter was familiar too.   
  
“Spider-Man!” The boy cheered happily and the masked hero shot a thumbs up at him.    
  
“Yep! That’s me buddy!” He said. “And uh, good on you for helping them out! You’re pretty good in a fight, huh?”    
  
She shrugged, a wry smile on her face. “I suppose I’m not bad.”   
  
Spider-Man gestured awkwardly, “So I, uh, gotta go? Do you mind—”   
  
“I’ll stay with them until the police arrive.” She can help calm them down. The parents fear and nervousness was clear as the day, but the relief was just as strong. The kid was just super cheerful and in awe, probably his first time seeing a superhero up close.    
  
“Great! Stay safe guys!” Spider-Man shot a web up towards the building and swung out of view an Mila approached the family.    
  
“Wow miss, you were sooo cool!” The boy gushed and Mila smiled bashfully, it was a little embarrassing but she never got tired of helping people. As Mila or Fire Maven.    
  
“I don’t know how we can ever repay you. You saved us.” The man said, pulling his family close. “I-I don’t know what I would’ve done if they got hurt.”   
  
The man let out a choked sobbed and Mila reached out to gently put a hand on his arm.    
  
“All that matters is that they’re safe now.” She said, focusing on his emotions. She brought emotions to the surface, to the forefront of his mind, joy that his family is safe, love for his family, relief that they’re safe and once she did she removed her hand smiling faintly at the calmer emotions he emitted as he relaxed.    
  
The police arrived quickly and after saying goodbye, Mila found herself in her room, just an hour before she’d start her patrol for the night staring at her laptop screen. A YouTube video playing on Spider-Man’s exploits in Queens. She knows who Spider-Man could be, or at least she has a hunch. It’s obvious from his tells to his body language and the fact that he only patrols after two-thirty from Monday to Friday.    
  
Still, she can’t jump to conclusions. Like in anything you need to know all the facts before you come to a conclusion. But if she’s right, Peter Parker is rather interesting. She wonders how he does all the things he does as Spider-Man. Maybe he sticks to surfaces with adhesive gloves and boots.   
  
Her phone buzzed on her bed and she picked it up glancing at the messages.   
  
_ Dickcathalon  _ __  
__  
_ Emilio: Alison change the group name right now  _ __  
__  
_ Alison: absolutely not _ __  
__  
_ Harrison: this is why u shouldn’t give Alison admin rights  _ __  
  
Mila rolls her eyes fondly before setting her phone down and opens her bag. She flips open to an empty in one of her notebooks and begins to make a list.    
  
_ Spider-Man identity:  _ __  
_ * only patrols after 2:30 Mon-fri. Possibly a high school student  _ __  
_ * Peter gets fidgety if you mention spider-man. Also panicky.  _ __  
_ * Both stutter and ramble especially when excited. _ __  
  
That’ll have to do for now. Mila closed her notebook and laptop and grabbed her wrist guards from her desk and slipped them on and exiting the Sanctum. Stephen would know what she’s doing. Ducking into an alley she activates the nanites and they spread out throughout her body, covering her in her costume and she pulled up the hood letting her mask materialize on her face. Before she left she sent a quick message to Peter.    
  
_ Hey, what do you think about meeting up this upcoming saturday? Exams are starting to pop up and I think it would be good to study together.  _ __  
  
She’s only talked to Peter over text message and met his friend Ned once. Besides, exams are coming up and it’s always more fun to study with someone than by yourself.    
  
With that done, she took to the skies. Putting the safety of the citizens first. Spider-Man and Peter could wait until she was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo a third chapter
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!! Any comments and kudos always welcome

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell I’m not good at fight scenes? But if you have any criticisms i’d Love to hear it. also take the science stuff with a grain of salt cause I don’t know anything about that stuff
> 
> also this is my first time posting about one of my oc’s please be soft with me :’)


End file.
